With the popularization of the Internet and the rapid development of mobile terminals, instant messaging and social media applications have become an essential part of daily life. People may contact both real life friends and strangers by using instant messaging applications. In order to visually depict recent conversations, a recent conversation list is usually used to display contacts or groups that the user has frequently or recently contacted. The recent conversation list may be obtained by sorting the contacts or the groups according to time when a latest message was sent.